La justicia llueve del cielo
by WhiteNefilim
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE del Fanfiction "Llega la caballería"... Overwatch vuelve a unir a todos sus soldados después de su separación involuntaria. La guerra contra Talon está a punto de comenzar. Super soldados sin sentimientos contra héroes que si los tienen. ¿Por qué el destino les hará elegir entre la victoria o la muerte?
1. Comienza nuestra guerra

¡Hola a todos!

Esta es la segunda parte del Fanfiction "Llega la caballería". Si aún no lo has leído, te invito a que lo hagas para poder empezar con esta segunda parte. Gracias a todos y espero que os guste.

SOLDADO 76

El aire era pesado, tanto que casi costaba respirar. Habíamos pasado varios meses en el desierto que ocultaba nuestra antigua base secreta, pero este calor no era igual. Era denso, pesado como el plomo, y se pegaba a nuestra piel negándose a abandonarla. Estábamos esperando frente a la linde de uno de los bosques que rodeaba Numbani, un sitio alejado para no llamar la atención, pues si todo salía bien, formaríamos un ejército en un instante.

Hana y Sombra son las primeras en llegar. Tras ella va Zarya, sujetando un arma que no le había visto antes. Saluda a lo lejos y después comienza a mirar a su alrededor distraída, completamente sorprendida por el ambiente tan diferente al de su lejana Rusia. Satya y Jamison llegan después. Al principio parece que vienen solos pero tres figuras se alzan tras ellos. Bastion, Torbjörn y alguien a quién al principio no logro reconocer... Cuando se acercan, lo hago por fin. Brigitte, una de las hijas de Torbjörn, me saluda con la mano que no sujeta su imponente arma.

—¡No pensé que volveríamos a vernos!—me saluda Torbjörn jovialmente—he ganado un par de kilos, este maldito robot no me ha detenido y me he pasado de cervezas y empanadas de carne.

—Papá, no culpes al pobre Bastion—le regaña Brigitte—hola, s-señor... Morrison. Yo... probablemente no se acuerde de mí...

—Hola, Brigitte—saludo, esbozando una sonrisa—Bienvenida a Overwatch.

—¿De veras? ¿Tan fácil?—pregunta extasiada—¿No voy a tener que pasar una prueba o algo así? ¡Estoy lista! De verdad que lo estoy. Siempre he querido formar parte de esto...

—¿Prueba?—ríe Torbjörn—En mis tiempos se hacían todo tipo de combates y retos para determinar quién era digno de unirse al escuadrón... pero ya no se hace. Y tampoco estamos en posición de ponernos exquisitos. Estás dentro.

Brigitte lanza un pequeño grito y pasa sus fuertes brazos por el cuello de su padre.

—¡Para, para!—ríe Torbjörn—Me recuerdas a Lena en sus primeros días. Otra novata impetuosa y llena de energía, ¿dónde está?

Torbjörn me mira, mientras su hija se separa de él sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya no está.

Todos nos giramos hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz. Delante de nosotros Amélie Lacroix se cruza de brazos, al lado de Mei, que sonríe haciendo pequeños aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto mirando a ambas.

—Se ha perdido en el tiempo—contesta Amélie, sombría.

Mei se adelanta y nos cuenta rápidamente lo ocurrido.

—Hemos traído los trajes en una precaria nave que tenía en mi base, con ellos podemos dar la vuelta a toda esta guerra.

—¿A costa de qué?—exclama Amélie, arremetiendo contra Mei.

—Lena hubiera querido que tuviéramos esos trajes—contesto, aunque lejos de intentar calmarla—Deberías saber que ella siente que es su deber, y estará contenta con ello esté donde esté.

—Dime cómo la vas a traer de vuelta, Morrison...

Amélie alza su voz a la vez que su rifle de francotirador, apuntando directamente a mi sien. Levanto las manos poco a poco. Un solo clic de su gatillo, y caería muerto al instante. Está tensa, cansada y dolida. Cuesta creer que sea la misma persona que hasta hace meses era uno de los soldados más temidos de Talon. Un arma letal y silenciosa capaz de destruir cualquier cosa en un instante. Ahora es un animal herido y acorralado al que le han quitado todo.

—Baja eso—advierte Winston, que ha llegado hasta nosotros. A su lado, una pequeña niña nos sonríe con dientes blancos como perlas—la traeré de vuelta. Ya lo hice una vez, y volveré a hacerlo... pero baja el arma.

Amélie pasa sus ojos de mí hasta Winston y de Winston a mí unas tres veces antes de hacer lo que él ha dicho.

—Haz que así sea.

Dicho eso, se aleja de nosotros y desaparece.

OOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOO

ooooooooooo

Poco a poco todos los integrantes de Overwatch llegan a unirse a nuestras filas. Efi ha traído a su numeroso ejército de ómnicos construido por ella misma y charla con Winston animadamente acerca de las nuevas mejoras que les ha instalado. Los hermanos Shimada, por fin reunidos, conversan con las cabezas muy juntas alejados un poco del resto.

Al fin, las últimas que quedaban, llegan hasta nosotros con paso lento. Ana y Pharah se detienen frente a la multitud... sin Reindhart.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunto en cuanto las alcanzo.

—Misión fallida—contesta Ana apesadumbrada—lo siento Jack, debí decírtelo antes pero no tenía fuerzas...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Reindhart... ha muerto. Encontré su armadura aquella vez en la celda de Talon, era un sótano donde hacían los experimentos. Estaba lleno de cachivaches y...

—Puede que no esté muerto—interviene Torbjörn—ese viejo alfeñique seguro que ha logrado escapar. Solo has visto su armadura, nada más.

—Angela estaba experimentando con un halo infernal capaz de resucitar a los muertos. Lo mejor que le pueda haber pasado es estar muerto. Porque sino, lo habrán convertido en otro zombie más al servicio de Talon.

—Estoy encantado de verte de nuevo, capitana Amari—añade Torbjörn—pero tengo algo más de fe que tú. Sigo pensando que ese bobalicón anda por algún sitio, y que tal vez nos encuentre.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

Ambos dan por zanjada la conversación, y yo doy por zanjado el nuevo escuadrón. Aunque me encantaría que Reindhart estuviera vivo, y sobre todo, con nosotros... no puedo esperarle. La guerra acaba de comenzar y debemos prepararnos. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

—¡Escuchadme!—exclamo alzando la voz—hoy haremos noche aquí. Mañana comenzaremos con el plan.

—¿Y cuál es ese plan, pendejo?—pregunta Sombra, haciéndose notar.

—Acabar con Talon, claro.


	2. Justo a tiempo

SOLDADO 76

Todos esperan un plan. Al amanecer tengo que darles las instrucciones para comenzar a movernos, las esperan. Como también esperan que les guíe y sea su linterna en la oscuridad que supone esta batalla. Las dudas vuelven a asaltarme así como el peso de la responsabilidad. Antes, con Gabriel y Ana a mi lado, me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa y ahora, aunque Ana sigue conmigo, noto la ausencia de Gabriel más que nunca. Él era gran parte de la luz que necesitaba mi oscuridad, y ahora es con él contra quién tengo que luchar.

El alba se alza majestuosa inundando el claro en el que nos encontramos. El sol filtra sus rayos por entre las hojas de los altos árboles y, aún así de temprano, el calor de Numbani se hace notar ya sobre nuestra piel. Llamo a todos con cautela, dejando que se desperecen y tomen posiciones mientras se visten con sus armaduras y cargan con sus armas. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se reunieron conmigo formando un semicírculo delante de mí.

—Escuchad—alzo la voz—Winston y yo hemos estado investigando el paradero de Talon. Se han movilizado hasta su antigua base en Venecia, han intentado localizarnos pero desde estas coordenadas no les ha sido posible dar con nuestro paradero, de modo que tenemos ventaja.

Paro de hablar y me detengo a ver las reacciones del escuadrón. Todos escuchan atentos, pero inexpresivos.

—Por lo que sabemos, tienen como objetivo un antiguo emplazamiento escondido en esa ciudad, que contiene sus viejas unidades de ómnicos. Pretenden volver a traerlas a la vida para sembrar el caos, hacerse con el control mundial... y destruirnos a nosotros. Debemos impedir que ellos y sus supersoldados lleguen hasta ese lugar y resuciten a esas viejas máquinas.

—¿Y qué tenemos de nuestro lado, Jack? Ellos cuentan con esos supersoldados y el halo resucitador. Nosotros solo tenemos un puñado de ómnicos capitaneados por una niña, las nuevas armas de Winston y los trajes de Mei. ¿Crees que será suficiente?

La voz de Ana se me clava y me hiere, como una flecha que no logro arrancar de mi corazón. Sus dudas me desestabilizan. Antiguamente no hubiera dudado en seguirme a donde fuera, aunque el plan supusiera una clara desventaja para nosotros. Pero ahora no, ahora duda y se mantiene cautelosa, y casi no puedo soportarlo.

—Puede que os parezca que jugamos en desventaja, pero si neutralizamos el halo primero, habremos ganado parte del camino. A partir de ahí tendremos que hacer uso de nuestra fuerza e inteligencia para impedir que sigan movilizándose—contesto.

—Cuando huimos de Talon, en el desierto, la pendeja egipcia disparó hacia Angela. Puede que esté muerta y que solo ella supiera usar ese pinche halo—agregó Sombra—puede que no tengamos tanta mala suerte después de todo.

—Conozco a Reyes. Se habrá asegurado de que alguien más en Talon sepa usar ese cacharro, por si Angela cae. Muerta o no, tienen ese halo y sabrán manejarlo—añado, apesadumbrado.

Suspiro mirando al equipo. Muchos están decididos, otros aún dudan. Y como jefe de escuadrón no puedo permitir que ni una sola cuestión se instale en sus cabezas. Deben prepararse y estar seguros para luchar.

—¡A llegado la hora!—exclamo—Es momento de coger las naves y partir hacia Venecia. Con las nuevas armas, con los nuevos trajes y con la firme convicción de que lo conseguiremos. No podemos flaquear.

Gritan al unísono y por fin me calmo. Pronto comienzan a subir a las naves y despegamos en cuanto el sol se instala alto en el cielo. Ha llegado la hora de que la justicia se cierna sobre Talon y todas aquellas personas que lo componen.

El trayecto es largo. Aún tardaremos un par de horas en aterrizar y otro par más en encontrarnos con Efi, que viaja por los túneles de Numbani con sus numerosos ómnicos para no ser interceptada. Ni siquiera una de esas máquinas sola cabría en una nave. En la mía viajan Winston, Mei, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Ana, Pharah y Widowmaker, para vigilarla de cerca. Symmetra es la que controla la nave y está tan concentrada que ni siquiera ha abierto la boca para insultar a la antigua miembro de Talon. Está cerca de Winston, que aprovecha el tiempo en intentar recuperar a Tracer.

—¿Y bien?—pregunta Widowmaker perdiendo la paciencia.

—No es tan fácil—contesta él—no tengo todas las herramientas necesarias y tampoco cuento con el tiempo que hace falta. Se trata de abrir una brecha en el espacio tiempo, no va a ser sencillo.

Widowmaker bufa. Me giro para mirarla y detecto que hay algo diferente en ella, algo a simple vista que quizá no todos hayan notado. Las puntas de sus dedos ahora presentan un color más... saludable. El color de una piel rosada lejos de ese mortecino morado que la caracteriza. Pienso que quizá se deba a que realmente lo que le hicieron en Talon esté desapareciendo y de verdad su corazón comienza a latir de nuevo. Vago levemente por los recuerdos que tenía de ella, cuando Gerard era mi compañero de escuadrón y por aquel entonces, junto a Gabriel, otro gran amigo. Amèlie Lacroix era una chica dulce y delicada, que se preocupaba por todos y esperaba impaciente a Gerard cada vez que salía a una misión. Visitó la antigua base de Overwatch un par de veces, y en cada visita nos traía un regalo distinto. La forma en que se ruborizaba, en que reía y sonreía, solo era comparable a la figura de un ángel. En varias ocasiones habíamos coincidido en los bailes benéficos que organizaba Overwatch en pro de la paz. Bailar con ella era uno de esos recuerdos a los que me aferraba cuando en medio de una guerra solo podía pensar en volver, en seguir vivo. La sensación al asir su cintura y llevarnos de un lugar a otro mientras nuestros pies se movían al son de la música, era algo que solía hacerme sonreír. Que solía hacerme pensar que valía la pena luchar por algo. Pero Talon la convirtió en aquella máquina sin sentimientos y toda la humanidad y dulzura de Amèlie se esfumaron sin dejar rastro. Entonces llegó Lena. Ya para nadie pasa inadvertido que poco a poco y sin saber cómo, Lena empezó a formar parte de su vida de algún modo. Eran enemigas, sin embargo para Widowmaker era una forma de mantenerse... viva. Las batallas dialécticas, las batallas con armas... se habían convertido en un juego para ellas. Y como casi todos los juegos, se convirtió en algo adictivo que no podían dejar de hacer. Pero a medida que el efecto de lo que Talon le hizo iba desapareciendo, se daba cuenta de la realidad. Lena empezó a importarle de otro modo. Y ahí está ahora, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima a Winston. Preocupada, ansiosa... y muerta de miedo.

De pronto una luz azul intenso surge del aparato que manipula Winston, y el reflejo ciega a Symmetra que maldice en voz muy alta. La nave se tambalea y nos hace descender. Brigitte se aferra al brazo de su padre y Pharah esboza un leve grito. Symmetra logra estabilizar la nave y dejamos de movernos.

—¿Qué diablos hacéis ahí detrás?—ruge Symmetra—si nos estrellamos de poco le vamos a servir a la misión.

—Estoy intentando traer a otro miembro más al escuadrón—gruñe Winston—ruego un poco de paciencia.

Me fijo en lo que está manipulando, es otro acelerador cronal. Este tiene una pinta diferente al de Tracer. Parece mucho más complicado e intrincado. La parte de delante se parece, y está a pleno funcionamiento, destellando una luz azul celeste que no para de moverse. La parte de atrás es lo completamente diferente: tiene como dos cañones, que aún no están encendidos.

Winston da una vuelta más a su destornillador y otro haz de luz nos ciega por completo. Esta vez Symmetra no logra estabilizar la nave a tiempo y damos varias vueltas hasta que logra hacer que la nave deje de moverse. Tardo unos segundos en recuperarme del mareo y ver cómo una figura titilante empieza a formarse delante de nosotros.

—¡La he encontrado!—exclama Winston—parece que he podido unirme en el bucle espacio temporal en el que está Tracer. Solo necesito un par de coordenadas más para traerla al presente y volver a anclarla.

Si vuelves a darnos una fogonazo de esos otra vez te juro que me bajo del asiento y...

Callo a Symmetra con un gruñido y refunfuña mientras acelera inesperadamente apropósito. Pharah gruñe y se queja junto con Ana, aunque Symmetra hace oídos sordos.

La figura titilante empieza a hacerse cada vez más nítida. Está hecha de luz azul, como si no fuera real, pero cada vez la vemos más clara ante nosotros. Un último fogonazo inunda la nave aunque esta vez ni se mueve. Entonces está delante de nosotros. Lena ha aparecido. Despeinada y vestida con ropa rota y muy sucia. Parece desorientada pero Winston no pierde el tiempo y le ata el acelerador que tiene en las manos. Espera un segundo, como sopesando que no fuera a funcionar, pero Lena no desaparece.

—¡Wow! Menudo viaje—ríe Lena.

Amèlie se acerca a ella, desesperada y se lanza a envolverla con sus brazos. Lena aumenta su risa mientras Amèlie no para de cubrirla de besos por todo el rostro.

—Vale, vale, cielo—sigue riendo Lena—entiendo que te alegras de verme.

—¿Podéis parar? Es asqueroso...—ruge Pharah—Bienvenida de nuevo, Oxton.

—¡Winston, eres un genio!—exclama Mei entusiasmada—¡Lo has conseguido!

Él se muestra nervioso por el alago, pero sonríe satisfecho.

—Eh, grandullón, gracias por traerme de nuevo—dice Lena con dulzura—ha sido muy extraño. Estaba rodeada de una luz muy intensa y de repente vi pasar un montón de gente y lugares por mi lado. Pero no podía hablarles ni ellos me escuchaban, y después... oscuridad. Hasta que me has traído de vuelta.

—Casi haces que nos maten, así que intenta aferrarte a ese acelerador tuyo lo más que puedas esta vez, cadete—agrega Torbjörn con una sonrisa.

Lena se gira hacia él y lanza un pequeño grito.

—¡Torb!—exclama—¿Qué haces...? ¿Y quién...? ¿Quiere decir que los demás se nos han unido? ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

—No podía ser de otra manera—contesta Torbjörn con una gran sonrisa—está es mi pequeña, Brigitte, se nos ha querido unir a la causa. Es una constructora nata, como yo.

Brigitte sonríe y hace un tímido gesto con la mano.

—Has sido muy valiente, Lena—añade Mei—gracias a ti pude acabar los trajes y estoy segura de que supondrán un gran avance en la misión.

—Hiciste lo correcto—coincido.

Lena nos sonríe, satisfecha.

—Justo a tiempo.


	3. Reunión

PHARAH

La nave aterriza poco después de la aparición de Oxton. Estamos a las afueras de Venecia, en un muelle abandonado donde hay varadas varias naves oxidadas. En esta parte de la ciudad apenas hay gente transitando las calles, tan solo un par de personas que se ufanan en arreglar un barco destartalado. Bajamos con cautela, armas en mano. Durante el trayecto nos hemos equipado con nuestros antiguos atuendos de batalla. Symetra porta su viejo traje azul y adornos en las manos y en el pelo. Jack se ha puesto su uniforme, con un setenta y seis bordado en la parte trasera de la chaqueta de cuero. Oxton se cambió la ropa rota que traía de esa especie de viaje en el tiempo y le proporcionamos una indumentaria de repuesto. Todos nos habíamos equipado y ahora salíamos al encuentro de los demás, listos para trazar el plan para presentarle batalla a Talon.

—Hana ha aterrizado en la otra punta, vayamos a reunirnos con los demás—anuncia Jack—debemos sorprender a Talon, no tenemos tiempo que perder, pero no podemos obviar que hay civiles aquí.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos?—gruño—no tenemos tiempo para sacarlos de la ciudad. Si avisamos a los civiles, perderemos el factor sorpresa contra Talon.

—Pero nosotros no somos como Talon, Fareeha—interviene mi madre, con tono solemne—No podemos dejar a los civiles atrás, nos debemos a ellos.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que damos con la nave de los demás, a lo lejos. Pienso que el plan tiene lagunas, pero no lo digo en alto. No dudo de la eficacia de Jack como capitán pero a mí nunca se me ha dado la oportunidad de apuntar más arriba. Sé que puedo dar más de mí, he entrenado toda mi vida para pertenecer a Overwatch. Me he criado entre héroes, entre batallas, victorias y derrotas. He estudiado cada plan y cada movimiento... y sin embargo jamás me han asignado un escuadrón que liderar ni me han dado más confianza que algunas misiones secundarias. Puedo hacerlo, tengo ideas que aportar...

—¡Esta guarica casi nos mata!—grita Sombra en cuanto nos ve.

—¡Deja de exagerar!—se queja Hana—llevo media vida pilotando a mi Meka, esta nave era pan comido.

—El pan nos lo has atragantado, pendeja—replica Sombra con una risita.

—Parad de una vez—interrumpe Jack—reunámonos.

El escuadrón poco a poco va cerrando un círculo. Algunos se sorprenden al ver a Lena entre nosotros

y la saludan efusivamente mientras la avasallan a preguntas. Genji y su hermano siguen hablando entre ellos, parece que ajenos a lo que los demás estamos comentando. Junkrat da vueltas, nervioso, alrededor de nosotros bajo la furiosa mirada de Symmetra.

—La base de Talon en esta ciudad se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad. Era el emplazamiento del empresario que puso la organización en funcionamiento, un edificio enorme que ahora está derruido. La base está bajo ese edificio.

—Y... oye, colega, ¿no crees que esto pudiera ser una trampa?—comenta Torbjörn apurado.

—Me consta que Reyes sabe que los perseguiremos hasta el final. Y que de un modo u otro daríamos con su paradero... así que puede que nos espere. Sin embargo no sabe cuándo le vamos a atacar y mucho menos cuántos. La sorpresa ya no es tanto el momento, sino quiénes. Sigue pensando que solo somos los escombros de Overwatch, pero nos hemos unido muchos más. No cuenta con eso.

—¡Mirad! ¡Allí, allí!—exclama Junkrat. Todos nos giramos para ver qué es lo que le pasa a ese maldito loco y nos sorprendemos al ver tal despliegue.

Una flota muy numerosa de ómnicos cruza el río a nado, capitaneados por una pequeña niña de piel muy oscura, que sonríe a lomos de uno de ellos. Son tantos que parece como si el río se hubiera vuelto de acero, y las aguas, embravecidas por el movimiento, brillan todavía con más fuerza.

Cuando los ómnicos llegan hasta nosotros, la pequeña pone los pies en la tierra y sonríe a Jack con sus dientes impecablemente blancos.

—¡Estamos listos!—saluda—Permitidme que os enseñe lo que pueden hacer...

Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia los ómnicos cuadrúpedos que portan armas gigantescas sobre sus manos. Tienen pinta afable y, de no ser por la falta de labios y expresividad en el rostro, casi pareciera que nos sonríen. Efi levanta la mano, sin mirarlos, dirigiéndose directamente a nosotros.

—¡A mi señal!—exclama—¡EN FORMACIÓN!

Las máquinas se mueven al unísono provocando un gran estruendo. Se posicionan en filas de cuatro, unos detrás de otros y adelantan una de las patas delanteras. Cargan el arma y se muestran en posición de ataque, listos para disparar. El despliegue nos impresiona a todos.

—¡Vaya, viejo! Con esto sí que vamos a sorprender a esos idiotas, ¿no?—comenta Junkrat, reposando su brazo en el hombro de Jack. Este le deja por un momento, pero luego se aparta.

—Magnífico, Efi—señala Morrison—este es el mapa, aquí está la guarida de Talon. Tú y los OR15 flanquead la parte trasera y esperad a mi señal. Ten este comunicador para que puedas escucharme en todo momento.

—¡Perfecto, jefe! ¡Vamos allá!

Efi coge el mapa y el comunicador y se marcha seguida por sus máquinas poderosas.

—Es... es una niña, Jack, ¿no crees que alguien debería acompañarla? Ni siquiera debería estar en esta guerra... yo nunca dejé que mi hija...—comienza a decir mi madre.

La miro, entre conmovida y fastidiada. Me alegra que piense en la niña y en su seguridad pero por otra parte a mí siempre me puso impedimientos para saber acerca de Overwatch y sus planes. No pretendía meterme en batalla, solo era una niña. Pero quizá si me hubiera dejado alistarme antes en lugar de protegerme tanto, ahora tendría más seguridad en mí misma.

—Puede protegerse sola—contesto tajante—además no creo que su centenar de ómnicos permitan que le pase nada.

Jack asiente, no podemos permitirnos dudar ahora. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible y Efi nos ha caído del cielo. Es pequeña, pero inteligente y solo a ella la obedecerán esas máquinas. Las necesitamos.

—Bien, debemos dividirnos—comienza a decir Jack—Ana, tú, Pharah, Hana y Sombra iréis por el flanco derecho. Hay una entrada subterránea en las alcantarillas que encontraréis antes de llegar a la puerta de ese lado. Torbjörn, tú, Brigitte, Genji y Hanzo iréis por el flanco izquierdo. No hay entradas desde allí pero os abriremos desde dentro. Necesitamos que cubráis ese lado para espantar posibles ataques. Los demás...

Mira a Junkrat, Symmetra, Zarya, Widowmaker, Winston, Bastion y Lena.

—Os dividiré en dos grupos. Unos vendréis conmigo, otros os quedaréis cubriendo la parte superior del edificio. Amèlie... Widowmaker... tú irás a la azotea. Cubrirás con tu rifle la posible intervención del enemigo desde arriba, irás con Satya.

—Escucha, soldadito...—suspira Widowmaker—... te dije que no me separaría de Lena. Esta guerra no me importa demasiado, no sé en qué bando estoy y esto os lo digo a todos: no es mi misión, es la vuestra. Solo me quedo porque está ella.

—Entonces es tu guerra, cielo—suspira Lena, poniéndose delante de ella. Widowmaker la observa sorprendida—yo sí sé de qué lado estoy. Del de la justicia, del de Overwatch. Si me sigues... sabrás que este es tu bando. ¿Estás conmigo?

Lena la mira apremiante, sonriéndole tímidamente. Por un momento pensé que Widowmaker se marcharía enfurecida, sin embargo arquea las cejas y asiente.

—Estoy contigo—dice casi en un susurro—pero... no hagas demasiadas locuras, ma petite.

—No puedo prometértelo—replica Lena, con una sonrisa—¡estoy lista, capitán!

—Perfecto—contesta Jack—Lena, irás con Junkrat y Zarya.

Algo se mueve detrás de nosotros. El sonido de unas horribles cadenas chocando unas contra otras nos distrae y nos pone en alerta. De la parte trasera de un edificio surge una enorme sombra a la que parece que le cueste moverse. Cuando por fin se descubre, me horrorizo al ver la máscara que cubre la cara del individuo que se muestra ante nosotros. Una persona enorme, sucia, que porta un gancho gigante entre las manos.

—¡Pero si es mi colega!—exclama Jamison en cuanto lo ve—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, amigo?

—Amigo...—repite aquel ser. Su máscara de cerdo me revuelve el estómago.

—Fui el encargado de encontrar a Mako y le pasé las coordenadas de nuestro destino. Nos ayudará en esta misión. Winston y Bastion, vendréis con nosotros en la zona norte.

—¡Volvemos a trabajar juntos, viejo! Esto se va a poner interesante—ríe Jamison, totalmente extasiado.

—Interesante...—repite el cerdo.

—Bien, es hora de comenzar. A mi señal atacaremos el edificio desde todas las direcciones. Aquí tenéis los comunicadores. Os daré uno a cada jefe de escuadrón, para estar comunicados y atentos a mis indicaciones en todo momento.

Jack tiende un comunicador a Symmetra, otro a Torbjörn, otro a Lena y otro... a mí.

—¿Yo?—pregunto confundida.

—Tú—me contesta de una manera que no da lugar a más dudas—siempre quisiste una oportunidad y esta es la tuya. Confío en que podrás hacerlo.

Miro a mi madre, quién normalmente hubiese sido elegida jefa de escuadrón. Sin embargo ella me asiente, con un asomo de sonrisa entre sus labios y luego vuelvo a mirar a Jack, que hace lo mismo.

—Confía en mí, no os defraudaré.

—Sé que no lo harás.

Él se queda con el último comunicador y nos hace una señal.

—¿Preparados? Pues que comience el ataque. ¡Luchemos!

Todos gritan al unísono y comienzan a movilizarse.

Por un momento, alzo la vista al cielo y me parece ver la sombra de unas alas. Alas que un día me dieron esperanza y que hoy significan todo lo que ya no es. Parpadeo con fuerza, las alas han desaparecido y en lugar de ellas solo hay nubes blancas que se mueven lentamente.

Sacudo la cabeza. Los ángeles caídos no surcan el aire, sino que se arrastran por el suelo esperando la justicia... que solo llueve del cielo.


End file.
